


Reunion 3.2

by ElizabethWilde



Series: Driving Force [20]
Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Reunion, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-13
Updated: 2009-10-13
Packaged: 2018-03-15 16:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3454511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizabethWilde/pseuds/ElizabethWilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goes with The End Version 3.</p><p>Scott and Jean work out their differences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reunion 3.2

**Author's Note:**

> Song used is "Least Complicated" by Indigo Girls

"A fresh start?"

"Yes. That's the only way it'll work, isn't it? We can't let the past control our future. Maybe that's why we didn't work the first time. We held on too long just because we'd been together through so much."

"Maybe. Maybe I'm just an idiot."

"Don't joke about that, Jean. You're brilliant."

"That doesn't mean I can't make mistakes."

"We all make mistakes."

~So long ago when we were taught  
That for whatever kind of puzzle you got  
You just stick the right formula in  
A solution for every fool.~

The first time I saw Scott, I had just arrived at the school. I looked up into the second story window and saw him watching me. Not alone, of course. Hank and Warren were with him. But it was Scott I couldn't take my eyes off of. I watched him until I was led inside the mansion and still the image of the handsome young man with red sunglasses followed me.

We were both too shy and too nervous to speak to each other as anything but friends, teammates. It was silly and ridiculous. Every time I saw Scott, my stomach felt like it had those stupid cartoon butterflies in it. I'm surprised there weren't any of those silly hearts appearing above my head. Warren and I dated for awhile, but it never meant much more than a little fun. We finally admitted it was just friendship and went our separate ways. I sometimes wonder if Scott was ever jealous about it. I kept meaning to ask and never did.

Then we finally found each other. There came a point where denying our attraction, our connection, was ridiculous. There was no point in it. So we gave in. We dated. We fell even deeper in love than we already were. Scott was everything to me. Is everything. 

~I remember the time when I came so close with you  
I let everything go it seemed the only truth  
And I bought you that ring, it seemed the thing to do.  
What makes me think I could start clean-slated  
The hardest to learn was the least complicated.~

The day Jean agreed to marry me was without question the most amazing day of my life. She blushed and I stuttered and we kissed until we couldn't catch our breath, then we fell over laughing. Naturally, the first thing after that was finding the professor and telling him. Without Charles, I might never have even come up with the courage to ask Jean out. 

I still remember seeing his eyes light up, though he suspected such a move was coming. I shook his hand, and he kissed Jean's cheek, and we all sat around and talked about nothing in particular for hours. Everything that had ever been wrong with my life didn't matter. I felt Jean holding my hand, and nothing else could matter. We were together. Always.

Forever doesn't last as long as it used to. 

We weren't ready, I don't suppose. We loved each other. I worshipped her. But I was also young. In the movies when people are in love, they get married. I swear, even if they're only twelve, in the movies, they get married. So I bought Jean a ring and I asked her to marry me and everything seemed right.

Beneath the surface, we were both slowly crawling out of our skin. She never realized all the things she hadn't done until she thought she couldn't do them. I never realized how inexperienced I was when it came to real commitment. My previous relationships had been brief. Fun, but brief. Intense, but short-lived. With Jean, there was the intensity, the excitement, and something deeper that was so pure and beautiful that it scared the hell out of me.

~I'm just a mirror of a mirror myself  
All the things that I do,  
And the next time I fall, I'm gonna have to recall  
It isn't love it's only something new.~

"I'd forgive you anything."

"That's a pretty tall order, Scott."

"Just make sure the next time you pick a guy I could beat up."

"That's not funny!"

"It doesn't have to be. C'mere. I just want to hold you."

"Not gonna argue with that."

"I love you, Jean."

"I love you too, Scott."


End file.
